yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Kura Ogane
Kura Ogane Kura Ogane was born on the outskirts of the Unos region in a little village made by his clan that resided in a forest t he clan was known for creating special formula's for medicine and other drug's they were soon sought after by criminals who wanted to force them to make stimulating drugs so that his men could not feel pain when in battle. After escaping there fate to be enslaved they became a voyaging clan moving place to place to find there new found home. For a brief time the can found there way into the netherlands where each can member was cursed by a Entity that feeds off rage and prayed on the clan for there hatred of the human race for there greed. The clan was given a gift by the entity a new found power and abilities to be able to take back there home in the Human world. The clan was given the extraordinary abilities to boost there reiku but could only use the ability when in rage, When a clan member is truly in raged or faced with the thing it hate the most there eyes turn a bright Ruby color without there control turning the user into a Special user of Reiku. The clan managed to defeat the Tyrant and gain there home back some member of that tyrant escape and lived to tell the story as they spread the story of the Ogane clan and there Priceless Ruby Eyes that could control the forces of reality. After the word had spread many people saw the clan as a Mythical group of people who worth is above anyone else and if collected and sold is worth Millions so they were again hunted. Years later Kura turned 9 and he was out hunting for food for his family along with his father. and was faced that same day with the leader and the entire new found group called the Phantom Widow who came to only collect the eyes of the Ogane clan before Kura eyes his father was murdered as he tried to protect him only given him time to escape the attack while the Widow proceeded to attack the village. Kura Hid for 2 days only to return to witness his entire clan slaughtered no one left, It burned a rage so viscous with in him he vowed to kill every member of the Phantom Widow and collect the eyes of his clan members. In order to gain information on the location's of his clansmen eyes he joined the Nomad Federation to quickly create his own operations. Kura Eventually achieved a contact with the Federation and was instantly recruited by the secrete detective agency the Falcon Club who have been focusing on the murder of his clan as well. Keosu Emperor Time: When angered or faced with emotion Kura is able to conjure Chains. The weapon that he conjures is a unique one—five chains that extend from each finger on his right hand. Some of the fingers were specially designed to deal vengeance on the Phantom Widow.52 To increase the effectiveness of his chains against them, Kura placed strict Limitations on the usage of his chains.109 Since the chains are materialized, their size and length can be controlled to a certain degree.52He is able to conceal his chain so that his ability is kept secrete and in order to bind his opponent without their knowledge until it is too late. To make the ability a very powerful one Kura put strict limitations on himself in order to utilize the ability at its max Coshi: # Kura can not conjure the chains unless he is enraged and his eyes are ruby # If Kura use the chains to kill anyone but the person he is enraged with the chains will instantly kill him as he has embed a small kife and chain around his own heart holding him to this condition # While in the Ruby state kura uses 90% of his reiku with every usage leaving him unable to stay conscious after using the ability # it takes up to 12 Hours in order for kura to regain his reiku 5.If utilized for longer then 10 hours Kura Lfe force began to drain in order to fuel the ability killing him in the process Abilities Dowsing Chain: '''Shaped like a ball and chain, Kura uses this frequently under normal situations, for defensive and offensive purposes.44 It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is dowsing for. It is also useful for investigative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals,63 and identifying if someone is lying.44 If this ability is used on a group, it works better if the persons questioned reply one at a time.91 In ordinary conditions, Kura needs to be directly in front of the target for the lie detection to be effective '''Chain Jail: '''Shaped like a hook, this chain is designed to envelop and restrain .52 It also forcefully causes its prisoners to enter a state where they cannot use Reiku, shutting off their aura and preventing the use of Keosu abilities. Consequently, it is only possible to escape from the Chain Jail through brute force.58 Kurapika imposed a Limitation onto this chain to make it as though the more hatred he has for the opponent in the chain the harder it is to escape ''Absolute Reality: The Entity that had gave the Ogane clan there ruby eyes was said to have access to the Genjitsu stone otherwise known as the reality stone that is currently guarded by the Emperor king Guiness the battle wolf. small portions of the stone's power was given to the Ogane clan and can only be utilized when enraged or have heavy emotion's. Kura trained using his ruby mode ever since he was 9 and eventually mastered it to the point where he tapped into a certain power that the eyes allow him to posses. Kura while in ruby mode can Manipulate reality to a certain point without really realizing when enraged Kura can go beyond reality to the point where the things around him and other become incomprehensible, Like the sky turning Ruby red while he's fighting or building closing in on opponents slowly without them knowing or certain objects becoming things that they weren't Kura cannot explain this ability but he know's it has something to do with the power behind his eyes Holy Chain: '''Shaped like a cross, it cures wounds by drawing from Enhancement abilities. When Kura is in his Ruby state, it can heal serious injuries, such as a fractured arm, within seconds ''The Arbiter: The Stake of Retribution, a blade on the end of the Judgment Chain, enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Kurapika sets two conditions and if the victim violates either one, the chain crushes their heart, killing them He can dispel a Stake of Retribution at will. ''The Thieving: ''Shaped like a syringe, upon piercing the body of the target this chain drains their Reiku and steals one of their Keosu abilities. While their Reiku is being drained, the target is forced into a state similar to not having reiku. The process appears to be very painful for them. The target is unable to use the stolen ability until it is returned to them. through the syringe Stealth Dolphin: '''Kura can summon a dolphin-like construct with a syringe on each pectoral fin. This construct can "equip" and analyze the stolen ability, informing Kura of its name, functions and basic conditions. Kura can then use the stolen ability for himself92 or grant it to another person, including someone who is not able to use Reiku, by stabbing them with Steal Chain. In the latter case, a listening device is conjured in that person's ear that enables them to communicate with the dolphin via telepathy. When the dolphin is summoned this way, it becomes visible only to the target and Kura himself. The dolphin can counsel the new recipient on how to use the ability,95 and will utilize it itself.98 Regardless of who controls it, a stolen ability can be used only once, after which it is returned to the original user. As a downside, as long as all stolen abilities are not returned, Emperor Time will remain active. The dolphin will regularly notify Kura of how long Emperor Time has been active for, unless it is put on standby, in which case it can be made to disappear Should Kura faint while someone else is using an ability stolen and given to them by him, that person will pass out as well. Skill Chart '''Overal Skill 100